Kingdom Hearts: No. XV, Nyrasax
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the Characters except Nyrasax. Nyrasax is Yuzuko's Property. ---- Part 1 It was really boring at the Organization. Then someone knocked at the door. It was a woman, named Nyrasax. "I wish to join your Organization. Don't worry, i'm a nobody, same as all of you." She said. "What's your name?" Xemnas asked. "I am Nyrasax, i'm new here." said Nyrasax. "We already know you are new here. You said earlier. But still, come in." said Xemnas. LATER... "How do i look?" Nyrasax asked. "You look hot." said Xemnas "Really?" Nyrasax asked cheerfully "Do i still need to change?" "No, no. You look just fine..." said Zexion. "Yeah... i need to make a potion for her to love... ME!" said Vexen, then he walks away. "Keep Working! Or else she'll be mine! Hehe..." said Xemnas. "*whistles* Or mine!" said Zexion Am i ended up i a love triangle between 3 men? Nyrasax reminded herself... "I-I gotta go... BYE!" said Nyrasax, running quickly while Xemnas and Zexion are still arguig for her affection... Day 2 The 15 members are eating on the big dining table. Lexaeus was sitting on Nyrasax's left. Zexion kicks Lexaeus and quickly sits, as nothing happened. Vexen kicked Demyx, the one sitting on Nyrasax's right. "Why do you keep kicking everyone beside me?" asked Nyrasax. "Shut up and just eat." said Xemnas. "But-!" proclaimed Nyrasax. "When i said Shut, SHUT!" Xemnas yelled. "You don't need to shout when i'm here inn the same place!" Nyrasax shouted. "No. XV, Talk to me!" said Xemnas. "YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!" an enraged Nyrasax yelled. Everyone was stunned with her words, Xemnas most of all. Nyrasax went upstairs and went to her room, then she shut the door loudly. "Am i deaf or something? This is irritating." Nyrasax said to herself. Part 2 Previously.... "No. XV, Talk to me!" said Xemnas. "YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!" an enraged Nyrasax yelled. Everyone was stunned with her words, Xemnas most of all. Nyrasax went upstairs and went to her room, then she shut the door loudly. "Am i deaf or something? This is irritating." Nyrasax said to herself. Now... Xemnas knocks at the door. "No. XV, talk to me. Please." "Go Away! Your Irritating Yells are making me Yell!" Nyrasax shouted. "You didn't just sacred me, you scared everyone." Xemnas said. Nyrasax stopped shouting and said "Come in." Xemnas walked into the door. "I confess that... I was in love with you when you already joined us." Xemnas confessed. Nyrasax sighed and stood, looking at the window in silence. "Why, are you mad because of what i said?." Xemnas asked. "I forgive you for what you said earlier. I am also sorry i scared you with what i said." answered Nyrasax. "You do?" Xemnas asked again. Nyrasax nodded and said "I was also pleased that you love me. My parents died and nobody cares for me. Now, you all care for me. I was so happy." Xemnas opens the door and says "See you later." Nyrasax hugged him. He walked out of sight. "The superior cared for her too much." said Xaldin. "You may be right. Three men fight for her anyways." said Xigbar. "Those three are Vexen, Zexion and Superior." said Saix. "That's why Zexion kicked me out of my chair." said Lexaeus. "Vexen did the same thing to me." said Demyx. "Why do those 3 love Nyra so much?" Xion asked. "She isn't just beautiful, she is kindhearted and good. But i never saw her fight before." answered Roxas. "That maybe the answer." said Larxene. "Wait, this is the Answer." said Marluxia. Day 2 - 8:00 PM Nyrasax sighed and got nothing to do. She just wants to see a battle between someone and herself. "It's already nighttime Nyra. Why won't you still sleep?" Zexion asked. "I was going to, but i keep remembering what i said earlier to Superior." Nyrasax answered. "And aside from Superior, i love you too." Zexion said. "Have i scared you with what i said ealier?" Nyrasax asked. "Yes. But i am happy you and Superior were cool again." Zexion answered. "I think it is late. Good night." said Nyrasax. Nyrasax kissed Zexion on the cheek and left. Zexion's warmth was flushing through his body. "D-Did you see that?!" Marluxia asked. "Yeah. She kissed him." Larxene whispered through his ear. Day 3 Vexen was making some potions. Nyrasax Quickly Entered. "Good Morning, Vexen." greeted Nyrasax. "Good Morning." Vexen greeted her back. "Tell me, You love me too right?" asked Nyrasax. "Yeah... Wait, how did you-?" Vexen asnwered. "I heard Saix say 'Those three are Vexen, Zexion and Superior. Is that true?" asked Nyrasax. "I'm not angry with you and Saix. It's the truth anyway." Vexen answered. "You might be busy. Well, see you later." said Nyrasax "I hope your potion will work." She just then left. Vexen was surprised how she knew that he love her, but he was happy for it. Part 3 Previously.... "I heard Saix say 'Those three are Vexen, Zexion and Superior.' Is that true?" asked Nyrasax. "I'm not angry with you and Saix. It's the truth anyway." Vexen answered. "You might be busy. Well, see you later." said Nyrasax "I hope your potion will work." Now... Xemnas was in his room. Nyrasax knocked on the door. "Come in." said Xemnas. Nyrasax went in and said "Superior, I quit being No. XV." "Why?" asked Xemnas. "You three all confessed to me you are all in love with me. The love triangle just ended. If i stayed here, it will begin again." answered Nyrasax "But before i leave, you can have this." It was a heart-shaped pendant. "What's this?" Xemnas asked. "My pendant. You'll remember me with it." answered Nyrasax "It will also keep you safe from danger, it will glow if danger approaches." "I will never lose it. Here, take this with you." said Xemnas. It was a photo of the whole Organization. "Don't you ever lose it. Everytime you miss us, look at it." said Xemnas. She took of her Robe and put on her Normal clothes. She left Quickly. This was a wild week. I'm like loved all over. I have someone to care for me, to know me and to love me, the Organization. With my pendant, i protected them. I am happy for them. Farewell for the Organization, because i'll miss you. ---- What do you think? Seriously, the genre is Romance, Drama and Fanfiction, since i can put only 2 and i can't find Drama, i put Romance and Fanfiction instead. Don't forget to read and Comment! -- Aryu {| style="background: ; ; color:darkred; font-family:Courier; text-align:center;" width=100% class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" !What do you think? |- | What do you think guys? 1 star 2 stars 3 stars 4 stars 5 stars Category:Fanfiction